Asuna as Cinderella- A Sword Art Online Fanfic
by aunknownfairy
Summary: Yuuki Asuna lives with her rude stepmother & her bratty stepsisters, Rika & Keiko, and she gets the "role" of the servant in the family. When the school dance comes up, Asuna pleads her stepmother to go. Hoping to go with Kirigaya Kazuto aka "Kirito", but her she refuses to let her go because she wants Asuna to stay at the house & clean. Asuna tries to find a way to go the dance.
1. Chapter I- The Servant

Chapter I- Being a "servant"

_Takaku, Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Kitto, Kitto~_

_Tte mous ichido negau kar-_

"Asuna!" My stepmother called from downstairs. "Come down here!"

I sigh as I sat up from my bed, and walked downstairs.

I had been singing the song "Overfly" By Luna Haruna, but my stupid, _stupid, _stepmother had to interrupt me.

I finally made it down the stairs, walking into the kitchen, there was my step mom, her hands on her hips.  
"What?" I ask her.

"Why didn't you clean up the _ugly _mess your dog made?" She asked, she pointed to the poop on the floor, _obviously_, Mochi made the mess.

"How are _you _sure Mochi made this mess?" I ask her back. "What if your daughters made this _ugly _mess on the floor? Huh?"

"CLEAN IT UP!" She bellowed. "NOW!"

I heard giggles from behind, I was sure it were my bratty step sisters, Keiko & Rika.

I turned around and gave them my "evil" look, they quickly ran away to their rooms or whatever room they were going to fool around.

I turned back to my stepmother, who now had a bucket and a pooper scooper in her hand.

She handed them to me. "Why would my precious daughters even to _that_, baka?"

"Hm, maybe because they are little, immature, bratty, girls?" I guess.

Her eye twitched, "Just clean it up, I mean it." she walks away.

I bent down picked up the dog poop with the pooper scooper, and to admit, it didn't smell like flowers or mint.

"Ew…" I murmured, I put the poop in the bucket.

Suddenly, Mochi came running over.

"Mochi!" I say, he waves his tail as I pet him. "You know your not supposed to go the bathroom in the house!"

Mochi barked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You won't allow them to take you out, only me…" I "replied" to Mochi.

You see, I like to pretend that I can understand Mochi, and Mochi can understand me.

I walked outside & threw the dog poop away in the trash, then walked back inside.


	2. Chapter II- Invited

_Tomedonai omoi wa~_

_Nichijou Ni Nomarete~  
Yuramekinagara mata,_

_Katachi o, kaete it-_

I suddenly bump into something & fall.

"Ow!" I said, I had hit my head & my homework fell out of my science binder.

So, basically I had been singing "Overfly" by Luna Haruna, (again) but I had NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION AND BUMPED INTO SOMETHING, CAUSING ALL OF MY FREAKING HOMEWORK FOR SCIENCE TO FALL OUT OF MY BINDER!

"Are you okay?" The person asked. I looked up, it was Kirigaya Kazuto, aka "Kirito".

I stood up, "Yeah, whatever. I'm fine…" I picked up my binder & homework & put it in the right pocket of the binder.

"Kirito!" Said another familiar voice, it was Sachi. Kirito's annoying, popular, girlfriend & they were like, the best couple in the whole school.

I watched Sachi run over to Kirito, then I turned around & headed to science class.

It was finally lunch, & I sat next to my best friend, Asada Shino.

Shino Is smart, funny, & nice. We've been in a lot of classes with each other.

Shino began to speak. "So, did you hear that-"

"School dance!" One of the members of student council, Suguha, said. She handed me & Shino both a piece of paper, it said:

School Dance!

Date: Saturday, February 10th

Time: 6 PM- 8 PM

Join us! 

"The words 'Join us' sound like they'd be aliens trying to get us to come to their planet." Shino said, looking at the paper.

We both laughed, I looked at the table Rika & Keiko were sitting at, they looked like they were squealing their heads off.

I turned back to Shino, who had been staring at me.

"So, do you think your going?" She asked.

"Well, that's if my stepmother doesn't make me stay, then yes." I reply.

"Hopefully you'll be able to come!" Shino said.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Everyone rose from their seats, grabbing their lunchboxes or plates & walking away.

"Bye." Shino said.  
"Bye." I said, I walked out the door to the next class.


	3. Chapter III- Look Who's Not Going

_Imasara mou osoi kana?_

_Henji no nai, jimon jitou~  
Subete wa sou jibun shidai…_

_Owari mo, hajimari m-_

"I'm so excited for the dance!" Keiko squealed. "Aren't you, Rika?!"

"Defiantly!" Rika replied.

That had reminded me, I needed to ask my stepmother if I was able to go to the dance.

I walk over to my stepmother, "Hey, I have a question…"

"What is it?" She asks me.

"Um…" I say. "Could I go to the dance, _too_?"

She gives me a snotty look. "Of course not!"

My eyes widen, "What?! Why?!"

"You need to clean up the house that night." She replies.

"But… Could I at least take a break & go to the dance?! Please?!" I beg.

"_No." _She says, and she was serious.

I frown, "I hate you." I say.

"Hate you too." She smiles.

I run off to my room, slamming the door shut.

All I wanted to do, was go to the dance…

But my _stupid _stepmother had to go and crush those dreams of mine… Making me do _stupid _chores!  
I've always thought that my life was some sort of cheesy Cinderella story, I _always _have.

**Authors Note: Hello, readers! I hope that you guys like my story, so far. But before I begin to write Chapter Four, I want to point out some things:**

**1. Some of the characters like Mochi & Asuna's stepmother are characters I created.**

**2. In this fanfic, there is no such thing as SAO in my fanfic. Meaning that, Sachi is not dead. Becoming Kirito's girlfriend in my fanfic.**

**3.I ****do not ****own Sword Art Online, SAO is a** **Japanese light novel series written by Reki Kawahara and illustrated by abec. Read more at: **** wiki/Sword_Art_Online**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter Four coming soon!**


	4. Chapter IV- The Breakup

_Takaku, Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Yasashii, hikari o~_

_Mezashite habataku y-_

"Hey, Asuna." Shino said. "Aren't you going to eat your food?"

"Wha- What?!" I ask. "Yeah, I am."

She laughs. "Good, you're so into singing that song than eating."

I take a bite out of my lunch. "Really? I mean, I really like that song and-"

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Shino laughed.

I nod as I swallow my food. "Heh heh," I say, "Gomen'nasai."

"Its okay." She smiles. "So, what was that song you've been singing, anyways?"

"Overfly by Luna Haruna." I reply.

"Isn't that the song we heard on the radio once?" Shino asked.  
"Yep." I look over at the table Kirito was sitting at, he and his girlfriend, Sachi, Kirito's friends, laughing & talking.

I turn back to my table.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Shino asked, then, it felt like I could hear sad music playing in my mind.  
I sigh, "Sadly, no. My stepmother, she wants me to clean the house…"  
"Oh." Shino said, looking down. "I'm sorry-"  
"What do you mean that you're sorry you poured orange juice on me?! _Liar!_" A voice yelled, I looked at the direction it came from, it was Sachi, & she looked like someone had peed on her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kirito said, uh oh, looks like the best couple in school were getting into a fight.

"Stop saying your sorry, _baka!_" Sachi stomped her foot, everyone in the cafeteria was watching, and everything was silent.

"But I truly am-" Kirito drops his orange juice and it landed on Sachi.  
"Ew!" Sachi said, a tear rolled down her cheek. "We are _done._"

She stomped out of the cafeteria as everyone watched, Kirito's jaw dropped open.

Then, she immediately ran out, crying.

Suddenly, I heard people whisper like-

"What happened?"

"Did they just break up?"  
"Is that _the end _of the best couple in the school?"

"Looks like someone's not going to the dance…"

"This is your chance to go with him to the dance!" Shino whispered in my ear.

I looked at her, "_What?_"

"I'm serious! You should go, ask him to the dance!" Shino smiled.

"What?!" I say. "No!"

The bell rang, it was time to go to another class.


	5. Chapter V- The Project

_Kokoro ni, tomoshita~_

_Jounetsu o dai-_

"ASUNA!" Rika yelled, she stood at the doorway to my room.

"WHAT?!" I yell back.

"SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!" She yells again.

I sigh and sat up, walking out the room.

Let me give you a recap…

_Two days ago…_

"So, you guys are not together anymore?" I ask Kirito. Me, Shino, Kirito, and Suguha were talking before class started.

"Yeah…" He replies, looking down.

"She's such a drama queen!" Suguha said.

"You can say _that _again…" Shino said, sighing. "I mean, over orange juice?! What does she think this is… Some sort of drama clique like TV show?!"

"Possibly." I roll my eyes. "Where is she today?"

"Her friends said she wasn't coming today." Suguha replied.

"Seriously?" Shino asked.

"Seriously." Me, Kirito, & Suguha reply.

_Back to today…_

I walk down the stairs and opened the door, there was Kirito.

"Oh, hi!" I said.  
"Hey." He says.

"What's he doing here?" A familiar voice asked, I turned around, Keiko stood their, her hands on her hips.

"Were partners for a project." I reply.

"For whaaat?" She asks.

"For the science fair." I reply.

She giggles and runs away.

"What's with her?" Kirito asks. _Does he not like Keiko & Rika either? _I ask myself.

"Don't know." I reply. "But we should get to work with our project now."  
He nods. "Yeah."

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting new chapters so much… I'll post more chapter often soon, hopefully!**


	6. Chapter VI- Night of the Dance

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Kitto, kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

_Tomedonai omoi wa~_

_Nichijou ni nomarete~_

_Yuramekinagara mata, katachi o kaete itta_

_Imasara mou osoi kana?_

_Henji no nai jimon jitou~_

_Subete wa sou, jibun shidai~_

_Owari mo, hajimari mo~_

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Yasashii, hikari o~_

_Mezashite habataku yo~_

_Kokoro ni, tomoshita~_

_Jounetsu o daite~_

_Kitto, Kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

Basically, I was just singing this to myself, while cleaning.

Rika & Keiko went off to the dance, and my step mom was at a party.

And my step mom wanted _me _to clean the house.

I mean, can I _at least _get a break, I wanted to go the dance.

"_I'm serious! You should go, ask him to the dance!" _Shino's voice echoed in my head

What was she thinking? I couldn't go to the dance, anyways.

I sighed, looking around the house.

"Isn't it clean, enough?!" I ask.

Suddenly, the door bell rings.

I look at the door for a moment. _Who is at the door?_

I walk slowly to it, getting a hold of the doorknob & twisting it.

The door swung open, Shino stood there wearing a dress. _Heh, first time I've seen her in one. Besides her school uniform…_

"Hey!" Shino said, she smiled.

"What are you doing here…?" I ask.

"Well, I think you should come to the dance!" She replies.

"But, I can't go. I have to clean-"

"But it's not like anyone will notice that your gone, right?" Shino asks.

I face palm. "My stepsisters are there…"

"But-"  
"No buts." I say. "I cant go."

"We could stay away from them as far as possible! Please just come to the dance I don't want to go looking like a loner!"

"No. I'll get into deep trouble."

"Pleaseeee?"

"No."  
"PLEASE?"  
"No."  
"You really, REALLY wanted to go, and now you're going to let some stupid cleaning duty your mom gave you stop you from going."  
I think for a moment, the whole house silent. Not even did I hear Mochi make any noise, all that made a sound was the grandfather clock ticking. _tick tock tick tock_

After thinking _yes no _for two straight minutes, I made my mind.  
I looked at Shino. "I will go."


	7. Chapter VII- At the Dance- Part I

After I was forced to wear a dress by Shino, we were ready to go to the dance.

I grab my sneakers and right when I was about to put them on…

"You're going to wear sneakers?!" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but… Those are all I have to wear…" I reply.

"You _cannot _wear those with a beautiful dress!"

"Then what do I wear?! Go barefoot?!" I ask.

"No…" She replies, she pulls something out of her book bag, it was a _pen._

I sigh. "What can a pen do-"

Shino swirled the pen around and then aimed it at my shoes. And then…

_Bam. _I now had high heels on.

"What are these?" I ask Shino.

"Glass slippers!" She replies, smiling. "You know, kind of like in Cinderella, when she gets the glass slippers from the fairy godmother?"

"Yeah, I know." I remembered how Cinderella was my favorite book, I still have the book somewhere…

"C'mon," Shino says, "Let's go."

The car drove up into the school parking lot, me & Shino opened the doors of the car, once out, we slammed them shut.

"Aren't you excited?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, but what if Rika & Keiko recognize me?" I ask.

"Don't worry," Shino said, "They won't be able to tell its you anyways, speaking that you kind of look a whole lot different with a different hairstyle."

That reminded me…

_20 minutes ago…_

Shino stepped away. "So, how do you look?"

I turned around, facing the mirror. I had my hair up in a bun.

"It's amazing!" I reply. "How were you able to do that with my hair?" Since my hair is long & thick.

"A lot of teaching from my mom how to do hair for years…" She replies. "I don't think anyone will be able to tell it's you."

_Back to today…_

We finally walked into the gym doors, there were _a lot _of people here.

"Hey, Shino!" Suguha said. "And… Are you a new student here & joining the dance?" She looked at me.

_So no one seems to recognize me, heh? _I thought.

"Um…" I thought.

"Never mind, I wont ask." Suguha smiled & walked away.

"Told you they wouldn't recognize you!" Shino said. "There's nothing you need to worry about Rika & Keiko finding you here now!"

"Heheh, yea-"

Suddenly, the song Overfly by Luna Haruna began to play.

I gasp. "This is my _jam_!"

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Kitto, kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

_Tomedonai omoi wa~_

_Nichijou ni nomarete~_

_Yuramekinagara mata, katachi o kaete itta_

_Imasara mou osoi kana?_

_Henji no nai jimon jitou~_

_Subete wa sou, jibun shidai~_

_Owari mo, hajimari mo~_

_Takaku~ Takaku~_

_Kono te o nobashite~_

_Yasashii, hikari o~_

_Mezashite habataku yo~_

_Kokoro ni, tomoshita~_

_Jounetsu o daite~_

_Kitto, Kitto~_

_Tte mou ichido negau kara~_

"That was… The most best song I've ever heard!" I heard someone say in the crowd of people after the song stopped. If I wasn't so shy, I probably would pointed to the person in the crowd of people, and tell them "You're awesome!"

But, you know, I didn't.

It was a little while, I stood alone during a slow dance song. Shino found someone to dance with, before she left she told me she'd come right back. But then she whispered…

"You only have until 11 to be here at the school. I overheard Rika & Keiko that they were going to be going home at 12." Then she walked away.

I looked at the clock that hanged on the gym wall, it was 9.

"Hey, so I see you came." A familiar voice said.

I looked at the person, it was Kirito.

"I see you came, too." I said. "And you recognized me. Why are you here?"

"Even though I broke up with Sachi…" He said. "I still wanted to come. And plus I really needed to tell you if you came about me & Sachi-"  
"Wait, wait, wait…" I said. "I would you need to tell _me_?"

"Just, listen to the end, okay?"

I nod. "Tell me your story, then."

"Well, so… To start off… I basically want to say that the whole relationship was a _forced _one."

I gasp. "What?! Who made you guys get together?!"

"Our moms…" He replied. "They were really good friends, so for some unknown reason, before _we _were born, they made a promise me & Sachi would date once we were old enough. And when the time came, Sachi's mom was the complete lunatic. She said that Sachi would be able to make the choice of us breaking up, and when we broke up, my mom & Sachi's mom were no longer friends."

"That's really pathetic to force your own kids to date…" I say. "Now, why did you need to tell me this?"

"Because, I had a crush on someone at that time, and I still do today…"

"Who's that?" I ask. _Oh. My. Freaking. God._

He pointed at me. "You."


End file.
